


A Promise

by lightbroke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Biscuit Clary Fray, Drabble, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Malec, Mention: - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbroke/pseuds/lightbroke
Summary: a love drunk Alec Lightwood & shy Magnus Bane spend some extra time in bed.





	A Promise

“Vanilla and brown sugar.” Alec smiled against Magnus’ warm skin. Against the small of his back. He was on a journey to memorize every square inch of the Warlock’s body.  
  
“What about vanilla and brown sugar?” Magnus chuckled, tossing a coy look over his shoulder. “Planning dessert for later are we?”  
  
Alexander simply pressed another kiss just above where the bed sheet sat before crawling back up his body. “You smell like vanilla but taste like brown sugar.” The young man smiled shyly but wholly in love.  
  
Magnus stared at him stunned. How in the way of every god above and below had he earned this particular man’s love? “And what do I look like?”  
  
Without missing a beat, Alec answered. “Butterscotch.”  
  
“You haven’t been paying a single ounce of attention to me, that much is obvious.” Magnus grinned, the corners of his lips creating ripples and creases all the way to the corners of his eyes: Pure happiness.  
  
Meeting his sugar lips, Alec moaned softly. “You’re the only person in my life worth paying attention to.” He confessed. “Everyone is boring and wastes my time. They’re incompetent.”  
  
“I hope Isabelle and Biscuit aren’t included in that group.”  
  
Alec noticed how Magnus had purposely left Jace out and stifled a soft laugh. “Can we not talk about my sister and Clary while we’re in bed naked?”  
  
“Fine, fine. So shy.” Magnus dragged the backs of his fingers down the side of Alexander’s face, tracing the outline in soft caresses. “So young.”  
  
“So in love.” Consider it the second time he’d said it to his boyfriend. The first on the steps in front of the Institute after the Mortal Sword had been activated. His hazel eyes lit up seeing Magnus’ warm silky browns glimmer.  
  
“So in love with your vanilla smelling, brown sugar tasting, butterscotch looking boyfriend?”  
  
“When you say it like that it sounds weird, Magnus.” Alec laughed and pulled him in close. Their legs wound together. The two were well sated from a moment ago when their bodies had been much closer, backs bowed, heads tossed back, lips parted and crying each other’s names. “How about, so in love with my vanilla brown sugar butterscotch?”  
  
“I know I’m your first relationship so I’ll break it to you gently.” The smirk on his lips let Alec know Magnus was playing. “ _Normally_ ,” his skilled fingers trailed down the front of the Nephilim’s chest, “couples do pet names one at a time, not three at once.”  
  
“We’re not like other couples.” Alec said, not trying to be cheesy but simply being honest. The Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Nothing normal about such a power coupling. “Besides, you deserve more than normal.” Pulling back to stretch out for a minute, Alec leaned forward body rolling Magnus onto his back. “You deserve a love unlike any other.”  
  
“And you’re going to give that to me?” The Warlock asked breathlessly. He’d never loved a rune as much as he loved his boyfriend’s stamina rune. Flexibility was a close second. Alec already had his mouth lowered over the center of Magnus’ chest, legs straddling either side of his hips. That youthful grin that never failed to make Magnus’ heart skip many beats colored the lower half of his face. “Are you telling me I deserve a love unlike any other or promising me, Alexander?”  
  
There was a beat of silence. Apprehension on Magnus’ side, processing on Alec’s. “Promising.” He said with a solemn nod. “I’m promising to love you unlike any other. I’m promising to give you everything I have.”  
  
“Sounds an awful lot like a proposal.” Magnus muttered immediately turning a bright red which Alec echoed. Now the silence between the two was slightly awkward until they both broke out into a small chain of laughter. Silently the two agreed to table that conversation for much, much later.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @lightbroke


End file.
